wccrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Triiked/seedkit
SEEDKIT TRYOUT APPLICATION VOICE:' '' [https://youtu.be/_FPXrR_8qoo '''Click here!'] '''''LIKES: *Battle *Pissing everyone off *Kicking ass *She-cats *Spiking up his fur with his spit so he looks more intimidating and punk. Tends to have a "mohawk" look *Scars DISLIKES: *WindClanners *Losing *Getting caught *Getting rejected *Not getting his way ''RE-WRITTEN PERSONALITY: '' Inheriting a large amount of his mother and fathers more troublesome traits, Seed- was born into a thriving fighting spirit. His energetic and determined character is easily seen from the moment he takes his first paw-steps out into the world. Raised by mostly just his father, he grew into his paws quite quickly, becoming full-fledged independent and ready to challenge the world and what it had to offer head on rather early. His confidence is strong, entirely aware of his strengths and eye-catching looks, though none of his skills came without hard work. With his passion towards battle and protecting RiverClan, this drove Seed- to work harder than most during his apprenticeship. While he may be problematic, his training is one thing he took seriously, and still does, often taking part in spars outside of duty, a common hobby of his being log-fighting. With this acknowledgment towards his powerful self, he's created a charming outlook, especially towards the fellow she-cats, a huge showoff to those around him. He's incredibly courageous and daring, never giving a second thought to even putting his life on the line if it means protecting those he cares for or doing what he thinks is right. He lives off an adrenaline rush, and this tends to lead him into dangerous or daring scenarios, and puts him on bad terms with RiverClan, though, Seed- is always one to redeem himself soon afterwards. While it may not always seem like it due to his rebellious acts, the tom has an unbreakable amount of loyalty and dedication towards his clan, despite not even having their blood, and will not stop to make sure every other clan knows they are inferior to their ranks. He's known to provoke rival clans, whether that's by stealing their prey, pissing on their territory, or insulting them during gatherings, specifically WindClan. Seed- has a strong sense of pride for himself as well as his clan. He's extremely ambitious with what he wants, and will persist and persist until he's achieved exactly what he wants. He can be flirtatious though it's rare for feelings to ever be involved, more of him just wanting to swoon and impress. Although, there are rare occasions he can catch feelings, and if so it is very obvious. Emotions are an area he has difficulty with, so if he finds real attraction in one, he still stop at nothing to have them at his side and be with them, a strong trait that has been passed down from his parents, stubbornness. Seed- has a very flamboyant character, and loves attention. This is one of the reasons, besides just the pure excitement is as to why he always throws himself into any opportunity of trouble. He rarely ever holds back from anything, and will say and do what he feels, often having a drive to gossip about other cats. Because of this, he can appear insensitive and disrespectful, and is pretty much an asshole to anyone who breathes near him. He is mean, short-tempered, and harsh, and doesn’t put up with anything that gets on his nerves. He tends to complain a lot, whether that's about other cats or simply just the weather. He loves to annoy the living shit out of everyone. Listening isn't a strong point of his, and he has a tendency to talk back or prove he's right. He despises being told what to do, unless it's for a reason he's in favor of. He is reckless and full of fire, having a bitter attitude and sharp snap, extremely violent, especially if being messed with. He is not afraid to yell and hiss, or even throw a claw if he dislikes you. And you will surely know if he dislikes you. He really doesn't care about that many other cats, and is pretty self absorbed. Overall, he is a fiery character with an extremely battle-hungry, bold nature, and will stop at nothing to prove his worth to RiverClan. ''ROLEPLAY EXAMPLE: '' Seedpaw discovering he'll be going into battle with WindClan. This shows a bit of his proud and selfish personality, but also the respect he has for some cats, like his mentor. He has a small skirmish with a fellow clan-mate Thornpaw before going out into battle. ”Seedpaw.” The firm words of Sparkbite, Seedpaw's mentor, would thicken the air with suspense, the unruly, scarred warrior hovering outside the apprentice's den, head lowering as he glanced inside. Within the den, Seedpaw stand tall and proud, gazing upon two young she-cats who stared up at him with fixed interest, the silvery and grey tom-cat filling the air with his confident voice as he boasted about his previous training he had out along the river, which had been nothing *but* successful. Though all would quiet down as the she-cats quickly snapped a look towards Sparkbite, their eyes widening, smirks curling up their lips before flicking a glance back towards Seedpaw. Seedpaw's voice would lower, then disperse as he felt his mentors impatient eyes settle onto his skin. Swinging his head around, the apprentice would meet Sparkbite's eyes with one of confidence and.... even excitement, casting a quick wink towards Sandpaw and Morningpaw before trekking his way over. He knew exactly what his mentor was about to address. Tensions had been relatively high inside camp since the naming of Seedpaw, and had been only growing worse. All because of WindClan. The rabbit-eaters had been quite selfish as of late, their awful scent much too deep into RiverClan territory to go unnoticed. They had been stealing RiverClan prey, even after Otterstar's countless warnings. So as expected, she had declared war, something Seedpaw was quite determined to be apart of. "Yes, Sparkbite?" Meowed out the apprentice in a relaxed manner despite the tenacious flame that burned deep in his eyes. While he may be quite the trouble, he did have a deep sense of respect for his mentor, especially during scenarios such as this. Sparkbite was someone he dearly looked up too. His skill was something he did not just want to match, but overcome! Being one of RiverClan strongest and most noble of warriors, he wanted to be on decent terms with the tom, so he could learn absolutely everything he needed to take on his reputation in the future. It was only a matter of time before Seedpaw was the greatest fighter RiverClan’s ever laid eyes on. ”As you’re aware of by now, RiverClan will be going into battle at sun-down. I’ll need you well rested and ready by then. That means..” Sparkbite’s attention would swiftly shift towards the she-cats inside the den, tail-tip twitching in clear annoyance. ”You’ll have to save your tail-chasing for later.” The warrior would raise his head, watching as Seedpaw’s expression twisted in pride and achievement. ”Pick out something plump from the prey-pile, you’ll need all the energy you can get.” Within seconds of Sparkbite’s orders, he was swiveling back around and leaving the apprentice to stand there to soak up his hysteria, which for someone who had been preparing himself of this moment for the last few hours, was having quite the difficulty. Though taking a moment to contain his lusting excitement, Seedpaw would quickly snap back around, facing Morningpaw and Sandpaw with a proud tint to his yellow eyes, strutting back inside the apprentices den and drinking in the pleasure of their impressed stares. ”Hear that?” He’d spit, the fur along his chest thickening as he basked in his glory. ”I’m gonna claw some WindClan hind!” Boasted Seedpaw, his voice booming, a smirk inching up his lips as he envisioned himself in the heat of battle, striking down warriors and chasing them out into victory. RiverClan will see exactly what I’m really made of then! No cat will stand a chance against me. Those hare-brains will be running back into their fields with one glance at my claws! Thought Seedpaw as he thirsted over the satisfactory of battle, before glancing back towards the she-cats that stretched out in their nests before him to listen to what he had to say. And while he may have enjoyed their company previously, he was far from interested in having them scraping at his hindlegs any longer. Like Sparkbite had said,.... Rest was what he needed. ”Well?” Breathed out Seedpaw, confused as to why they were still in the den. ”You heard Sparkbite?” He’d reply out rather harshly, so much so it had the she-cats scattering up to their paws in an instant, fur ruffled and expressions hardened in annoyance. ”Hmph. Whatever Seedpaw.” ”Good luck I guess.” Morningpaw and Sandpaw would mumble out sheepishly in frustration, clearly new to his difficult personality. Seedpaw would wait until he watched their tails disappear from the den, sliding down into the warm comforts of his mossy den which was right near the center of the den. His hindlegs would fold tightly underneath his muscle built body, head lowering down to rest upon his outstretched claws and ease into a comfortable sleep knowing he’d finally be able to seek out his revenge for the traitorous acts of WindClan. ~ It was nearly sun-down, the orange, golden light from the heavens above splashing down upon RiverClan camp, bleeding through the thick trees and igniting the warriors with a powerful sense of hope. By now, Seedpaw was far more than awake, pushing himself through the clearing of gathered cats, shoving clan-mates out of his way with his broad shoulders, searching for his mentor. It didn't take long for him to spot that familiar, scarred, black and white figure who happened to be chatting with RiverClan's leader, though before he even had the chance to catch up to Sparkbite, Seedpaw was cut off by an annoyance, Thornpaw. Seedpaw would stop abruptly in his paw-steps as the apprentice had forced his way on front of him, irritated eyes rounding up on Seedpaw. "Get out of my way, fish-breath" Growled Seedpaw, thrusting forwards into Thornpaw with so much force he nearly sent the tom flailing sideways, though he instead had unfortunately caught his balance and only stumbled a bit out of the way, the fur on his back lifting up in fiery. The tom-cat would twist around for a second, to face Thornpaw again, this time a sly smirk drawing up his lips. "What? It's not my fault you're not good enough to defend RiverClan. You'd be quivering like a kit out on the battlefield anyway. And even if you did make it as far as to somehow manage to lunge yourself atop another cat, you'd be stripped of your pelt the second in doing so." Meowed out Seedpaw, his voice thick with truth and dragging out with harsh laughter. "Do RiverClan a favor and save us from the work. We don't have time to save cats like you." The apprentice would spin back around with one last soft chuckle and begin to work his way back through the crowd again, only to feel paws gaining back on his heels. "Last I heard you were half-blood! You don't even deserve to fight for RiverClan!" The large male would pause in his tracks, pausing for a moment to drink in the reply that had just been tossed at him, and within seconds he was swinging back around and forcing his muzzle close to Thornpaw's, so much so their whiskers nearly brushed. Who does this frog-face think he's talking to?!! Hot air pushed its way out of Seedpaw's parted lips and flaring nostrils, a thick growl developing deep in the back of his throat as he drilled a fuming glare into Thornpaw. Cats around them were beginning to part into patrols, casting stares over the two apprentices as they created an unnecessary scene. He would be needing to meet with his mentor soon, though by now, Seedpaw was far from interested in that. Instead, he was much more implicated on ripping off the ugly smirk of Thornpaw's. "Say something like that again and I'll have your fur lining my nest!" Snarled Seedpaw, unsheathed claws tearing into the soggy grass beneath as he slowly began to close the tense distance, muscles flexing underneath his flank as he prepared himself to raise a daunting claw and send the young tom into the dirt, but it was too late. "I would hope you're not mistaking Thornpaw for a WindClanner." Grumbled out a familiar voice behind him, eyes piercing into the back of his head. Seedpaw would pause, hesitant to pull away, though a few heartbeats later he would retract his outstretched claw, but not without flashing his opponent a firm warning glare. He had long awaited his time for battle, and he was not about to have this stone-head ruin it for him. "We were only practicing, Sparkbite..." Lied the tom, steering around and facing his mentor with a tall posture, itching to twist back around and skin Thornpaw. "Save your energy for the hare-chasers, Seedpaw." He'd mumble out with a growl, roughly nudging Seedpaw forwards and away from the other apprentice. The warriors paw would sharply cuff his apprentice around the ear, clearly agitated towards his ongoing nasty behavior. Though, he said nothing more as the two joined the battle patrol that slowly began to push through RiverClan's entrance, hurrying out into the territory that was now blackened by the cold night that had settled over the clans. The scalding blood inside the apprentices veins was already pumping and fueling him with energy from his previous skirmish with Thornpaw. His heart rattled his lungs and his muzzle parted, foaming at the mouth at the very thought of sinking his claws into the flesh of his rivals, though Thornpaw's words had not gone unnoticed. In fact, the second he stepped paw back into RiverClan camp, Seedpaw would be dragging the apprentice underwater until he pleaded and gave in. Half-blood. The insult echoed tauntingly inside his head, surging more heat to pulse through his body as anger tweaked with his thoughts and blind-sided him. I'll show you how a real RiverClanner fights,.... Thornpaw. Category:Blog posts